doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sylvester McCoy
Sylvester McCoy (nascido Percy James Patrick Kent-Smith; 20 de agosto de 1943) é um ator escocês, mais conhecido por interpretar a sétima encarnação do Doutor na longa série de televisão de ficção científica Doctor Who de 1987 a 1989 - o Doutor final da serie original e volta no filme de televisão em 1996 infância Ele nasceu Percy James Patrick Kent-Smith em Dunoon, na península Cowal, para uma mãe irlandesa e pai inglês, morto em ação na Segunda Guerra Mundial, alguns meses antes de seu filho nascer. Sua avó materna era de Portadown, Irlanda do Norte. Ele foi criado como religioso, mas agora é um ateu. Ele foi criado principalmente em Dunoon, onde frequentou a St. Mun's School. Ele então estudou para o sacerdócio no Blair's College, um seminário em Aberdeen entre as idades de 12 e 16 anos, mas ele desistiu e continuou seus estudos na Dunoon Grammar School. Depois que ele deixou a escola, mudou-se para Londres, onde trabalhou no setor de seguros por cinco anos. Ele trabalhou na bilheteria de The Roundhouse por um tempo, onde ele foi descoberto por Ken Campbell. careira Ele ganhou destaque como membro da trupe de teatro experimental "The Ken Campbell Roadshow". Seu ato mais conhecido foi como um personagem de dublê chamado "Sylveste McCoy" em uma peça intitulada An Evening with Sylveste McCoy (o nome foi cunhado pelo ator Brian Murphy, parte do Roadshow na época), onde suas acrobacias incluíam colocar um garfo e fecha o nariz e enfia os furões nas calças e atira a cabeça no fogo. Como brincadeira, o programa menciona Sylveste McCoy como interpretado por "Sylveste McCoy" e, depois que um revisor perdeu a piada e assumiu que Sylveste McCoy era uma pessoa real, Kent-Smith adotou isso como seu nome artístico. Alguns anos mais tarde, McCoy adicionou um "r" ao final de "Sylveste", em parte devido à superstição dos atores de que um nome artístico com treze letras era infeliz. Notáveis aparições na televisão antes de ganhar o papel de Doutor incluíam papéis em Vision On (onde ele interpretava Pepe / Epep, um personagem que vivia no espelho), um O-Man em Jigsaw e Tiswas. Ele também apareceu em Eureka, muitas vezes sofrendo com as invenções de Wilf Lunn e como Wart, assistente de StarStrider na série CITV de mesmo nome. McCoy também retratou, em one-man shows no palco, dois comediantes de filmes famosos: Stan Laurel e Buster Keaton. Ele também apareceu como Henry "Birdie" Bowers no seriado de televisão de 1985 sobre a última expedição antártica de Scott, The Last Place on Earth. McCoy também teve um pequeno papel no filme Dracula de 1979, contracenando com Laurence Olivier e Donald Pleasence, 8 e cantou com a Ópera Nacional Galesa. doctor who ( 1987 - 1989 (1996)) McCoy se tornou o Sétimo Doctor depois de assumir o papel principal em Doctor Who em 1987 de Colin Baker. Ele permaneceu na série até terminar em 1989, terminando com Survival (veja List of Doctor Who episodes (1963-1989)). Como Baker recusou o convite para filmar a cena de regeneração, McCoy usou brevemente uma peruca e apareceu, com a face para baixo até o último momento antes da regeneração começar, como o sexto Doctor. Ele interpretou o Doctor no especial de caridade Dimensions in Time, de 1993, e novamente em 1996, aparecendo no início do filme de televisão Doctor Who, estrelado por Paul McGann como Oitavo Doctor. Em sua primeira série, McCoy, um ator de comédia, interpretou o personagem com um certo humor de palhaço, mas o editor de scripts Andrew Cartmel logo mudou isso quando os fãs argumentaram que o personagem (e enredos) estavam se tornando cada vez mais leves. O Sétimo Doutor se desenvolveu em uma figura muito mais sombria do que qualquer de suas encarnações anteriores, manipulando pessoas como peças de xadrez e sempre parecendo estar jogando um jogo mais profundo. Uma característica distintiva das performances de McCoy foi sua maneira de falar. Ele usou seu ligeiro sotaque escocês natural e rolou seu rs. No início de seu mandato, ele usou provérbios e ditados adaptados a seus próprios fins (por exemplo, "Há muitos copos e colo de bofetada" - Delta e os Bannermen), embora essa característica tenha sido eliminada durante a série posterior e mais sombria de seu mandato. . Em 1990, os leitores da Doctor Who Magazine votaram no Doutor "Best Doctor" de McCoy, sobre o eterno favorito Tom Baker. 9 Desde 1999, ele continua atuando no papel do Sétimo Doctor em uma série de peças de áudio para a Big Finish Productions. Em novembro de 2013, McCoy co-estrelou a única homenagem ao 50º aniversário da comédia The Five (ish) Doctors Reboot. ápos doctor who Os papéis de McCoy na televisão desde Doctor Who incluíram Michael Sams no drama de 1997 Beyond Fear, exibido na primeira noite de transmissão de Five. Ele também voltou a interpretar o Sétimo Doctor em uma série de peças de áudio da Big Finish Productions. Em 1988, enquanto ainda aparecia em Doctor Who, McCoy apresentou um programa para crianças da BBC chamado What's Your Story ?, no qual os telespectadores eram convidados a telefonar em sugestões para a continuação de um drama em andamento. Ele também atuou extensivamente no teatro em produções tão diversas como pantomima e Molière. Ele interpretou o vovô Jock em A Sátira dos Quatro Estaites (1996), de John McGrath, no Festival de Edimburgo. Ele desempenhou o papel de Snuff na macabra série de comédia da BBC Radio 4, The Cabaret of Dr Caligari. No início da década de 1990, McCoy assumiu o papel de Governador Swann em Piratas do Caribe: A Maldição do Pérola Negra, quando Steven Spielberg planejava dirigir, mas a Disney não deu permissão para que o filme fosse feito. McCoy foi a segunda escolha para interpretar o papel de Bilbo Baggins na trilogia de filmes de Peter Jackson, O Senhor dos Anéis. Em 1991, ele apresentou o documentário em vídeo Doctor Who, The Hartnell Years, apresentando episódios selecionados de histórias desaparecidas da era do Primeiro Doctor. No palco, ele apareceu como o xerife de Nottingham em uma versão musical de Robin Hood, que contou com canções do compositor britânico e letrista Laurence Mark Wythe no Broadway Theatre, em Lewisham, em Londres. Ele também apareceu como o advogado Dowling em uma BBC Produção do romance de Henry Fielding, A História de Tom Jones, Um Enjeitado. Em 2001, McCoy apareceu na comédia de asilo de Paul Sellar, "The Dead Move Fast", no Gilded Balloon, como parte do Edinburgh Festival Fringe, fazendo o papel de Doctor Mallinson. Em 2012, McCoy desempenhou o papel do suicida Mr. Peters na peça de JC Marshall, Plume, no Tron Theatre em Glasgow. McCoy apareceu com a Royal Shakespeare Company em O Leão, a Feiticeira, o Guarda-Roupa e em King Lear em 2007, interpretando o Louco para Lear de Ian McKellen, uma performance que fez uso da habilidade de McCoy de jogar as colheres. A produção da RSC com McKellen e McCoy foi encenada em Melbourne, no final de julho / início de agosto de 2007 e Wellington e Auckland, Nova Zelândia, durante meados de agosto de 2007. Ela chegou a residência no New London Theatre no final de 2007, encerrando sua jornada. em janeiro de 2008. Ele reprisou o papel para o filme de televisão de 2008 da produção. Em maio de 2008, ele se apresentou com a Carl Rosa Opera Company em uma produção de The Mikado, de Gilbert e Sullivan, interpretando o papel principal. Ele só se apresentou com a empresa por alguns instantes, durante a semana da apresentação do show no Sheffield Lyceum. Apesar de ser definido no Japão, ele foi capaz de demonstrar sua habilidade de jogar as colheres usando seu leque. Em 2009, McCoy interpretou o personagem Mushnik na produção de Little Shop of Horrors da Chocolate Factory. Ele também fez aparições como convidado na série de televisão The Bill, o episódio de Rab C. Nesbitt "Pai" como o irmão mental de Rab, Gash Sr. e o episódio de Still Game "Oot" (AKA "Out"), onde ele interpretou um personagem eremita que se ajusta à vida na moderna Glasgow, tendo permanecido em sua casa por mais de 30 anos. Em outubro de 2008, ele teve um pequeno papel de convidado como um ventríloquo lesionado em Casualty. No mesmo mês, McCoy estrelou em um episódio da novela da BBC "Doctors", interpretando um ator que já foi o herói viajante de uma série de televisão infantil chamada "The Amazing Lollipop Man". O papel foi escrito como uma homenagem a McCoy. Em janeiro e fevereiro de 2016, McCoy apareceu na série de três partes da BBC, The Real Marigold Hotel, que seguiu um grupo de celebridades seniores, incluindo Miriam Margolyes e Wayne Sleep, em uma viagem à Índia fonte https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylvester_McCoy Categoria:Atores e Atrizes